Remote server management devices allow various operational aspects of a server computer to be viewed and controlled from a management application executing on a remotely located computer. For instance, a remote management device may be utilized to remotely troubleshoot the operation of a managed server computer and to restart a failed server computer. One such type of management device is a “Baseboard Management Controller” (BMC). A BMC is a microcontroller integrated into the baseboard (also known in the industry as the “motherboard”) of a computer system, having a specified number of contact pins through which information sensed by various sensors is received for analysis by the BMC. In order to perform this analysis, the BMC is programmed with firmware for implementing procedures relating to system monitoring and recovery. With this firmware, the BMC is programmed to monitor various operating and performance-related parameters sensed within a computer system and to analyze this information to determine whether any of the sensed parameters are currently outside of an expected or recommended operating range.
In order to provide the functionality described above, remote server management devices may include a dedicated network interface for communicating with a remote management client. Because communication with the remote management device in this manner is not dependent upon the operation of the managed server computer, this type of communication is referred to as “out-of-band” communication. Out-of-band management allows management data to be retrieved from the remote management device and other actions to be performed, such as resetting a server computer, even when the managed server computer has not yet booted or an operating system is unresponsive. Remote server management devices may also include a network interface for “side-band” communication. Side-band communication may utilize a system management bus interface between the remote management controller and a network interface controller on the managed server computer.
Side-band network connections may cost less to operate as compared to dedicated network connections, for example in terms of service fees charged by a network provider. Side-band connections support basic functions for remote management of a managed computer, such as remotely checking the event log, accessing the BIOS setup, and performing basic power-on power-off or power cycles. Side-band connections provide limited bandwidth in comparison to dedicated network connections and may not support more advanced management functions that are available through dedicated network connections, such as remote re-installation of an operating system. Accordingly, each of dedicated network communications and side-band communications have individualized particular advantages, and one or the other form of network connection may be needed or preferred for differing system architectures or particular needs. In order to use either dedicated or side-band connections, however, detection of connected devices to a remote management controller need to be made, to determine availability and operable status. There is a need for dynamic detection of network interfaces in a remote management system to selectively use during run time. Further, there is a need for priority-based selection of one or more particular interfaces according to priority settings that can be modified during run time.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need still exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.